familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of Jesse Pollard (c1791-aft1870)
General This Pollard family came from Charlotte County, Virginia, with branches moving to Sevier and Jefferson Counties, Tennessee, Caldwell County, Missouri Descendants List 1-Jesse Pollard (c1791-aft1870) & Julia Weatherford (c1791-aft1870) 2-Stephen Weatherford Pollard (1811-1878) & Mary Lee Mount (1807-c1863) - Moved to Caldwell County, Missouri. *. . 3-Samuel W Pollard (1831-1910) *. . sp-Sarah ? (c1829-bef1866) *. . sp-Rebecca Hutching (1837-1901) *. . 3-John A Pollard (c1833-1911) *. . sp-Phebe Ann King (c1837-1914) *. . . 4-William S Pollard (c1855-?) *. . . 4-Samuel W Pollard (1857-1915) *. . . sp-Mabel ? (?-1915) *. . . 4-Isaac Pollard (c1858-?) *. . . 4-Ruth Pollard (c1860-?) *. . . 4-Mary L Pollard (c1865-?) *. . . 4-Thomas Sherman Pollard (c1867-?) *. . . sp-Nora Elizabeth Smith (1882-1964) *. . . . 5-Ruth Anna Pollard (c1905-?) *. . . . sp-Harry V Davis (c1898-?) *. . . . . 6-Anna Lee Davis (c1927- ) *. . . . 5-Blanche Eulah Pollard (c1909-?) *. . . . sp-George Barnett (c1901-?) *. . . . 5-Cecil Carr Pollard (1910-1994) *. . . . sp-Zelma M Knutson (1915-1996) *. . . . . 6-Richard Pollard *. . . . . sp-Sally Jo Hunter *. . . . . . 7-Michael Wayne Pollard *. . . . . . sp-Maria Augustina Contreras *. . . . . . . 8-Brian Ross Pollard (1988- ) *. . . . . . . 8-Katherine Anne Pollard (1992- ) *. . . . . . 7-Lori Lynn Pollard *. . . . . . sp-Michael Sweeney *. . . . . . 7-Stephen Hunter Pollard (1961-2007) *. . . . . . sp-Cynthia Reding *. . . . . . . 8-Craig Pollard *. . . . . . . sp-Jacque ? *. . . . . . . . 9-Hunter Pollard *. . . . . . . 8-Christine Pollard *. . . . . . . 8-Rebecca Pollard *. . . . 5-Fannie May Pollard (c1920- ) *. . . . sp-Lawrence Parrack *. . . . 5-Robert Otto Pollard (c1922- ) *. . . 4-James R Pollard (c1869-?) *. . . 4-Jesse Pollard (c1874-?) *. . . 4-John W Pollard (c1879-?) *. . 3-Mary E Pollard (?-c1865) *. . sp-Squire Turner Estes (c1837-?) *. . 3-Martha Ellen Pollard (1835-1872) *. . sp-Squire Turner Estes (c1837-?) *. . 3-Rev. William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911) *. . sp-Martha A Ribelin (1838-1906) *. . . 4-William George Pollard (1859-1923) *. . . 4-Laura Pollard (1862-1933) *. . . sp-Thomas Stonewall Jackson Gore (1863-1937) *. . . . 5-Jesse Lee Gore (1893-1959) *. . . . sp-Alice Pauline Zehnder (1895-1982) *. . . . . 6-Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) *. . . . . sp-Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) *. . . . . . 7-Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) *. . . . . . sp-William Lee Shade (1945-?) *. . . . . . . 8-William Allen Shade (1968- ) *. . . 4-Dr. David Aris Pollard (1867-1952) *. . . 4-Mathew Mathias Pollard (1869-1927) *. . . 4-Albert A Pollard (1871-1949) *. . . 4-James Richard Pollard (1873-1955) *. . . 4-Jesse J Pollard (1876-1960) *. . . 4-Virgil Howard Pollard (1878-1959) *. . . sp-Marie L ? (c1887-?) *. . . . 5-Donald H Pollard (c1918- ) *. . 3-Margaret M E Pollard (1839-1882) *. . sp-Mathias C Crouse (1832-1901) *. . 3-Jessie D Pollard (?-?) *. . sp-Martha Langston (?-?) *. . 3-Julia Adaline Pollard (1843-1909) *. . sp-John A Pate (1841-?) *. sp-Elizabeth Carroll (c1824-?) 2-Thomas Pollard (c1812-c1860) & Sarah Mount (c1813-?) *. . 3-William Pollard (c1830-?) *. . 3-Rebecca Pollard (c1832-?) *. . 3-George Pollard (c1834-?) *. . 3-Ellen Pollard (c1834-?) *. . 3-Humprhey Pollard (c1838-1863) *. . 3-Mary Pollard (c1840-?) *. . 3-Margaret Pollard (c1842-?) *. . 3-Nancy Pollard (c1844-?) *. . 3-Susan Pollard (1846-?) *. . sp-William Pryor Cluck (1843-1917) *. . 3-Laticia Jane Pollard (1849-?) *. . . 4-Sarah CLuck (c1868-?) *. . . 4-Mary E Cluck (1870-?) *. . . 4-Elizabeth C Cluck (c1872-?) *. . . 4-Charles Calvin Cluck (1873-?) *. . . sp-Mary M ? (1877-?) *. . . . 5-Stella Agnes Cluck (c1904-?) *. . . 4-Almedia B Cluck (c1876-?) *. . . 4-Nancy E Cluck (c1878-?) *. . . 4-Jacob Porter Cluck (1885-?) *. . . sp-Bertha S ? (1888-1919) *. . . . 5-Birtie Iona Cluck (1913-?) *. . . . sp-William Hubert Herriage (1907-1984) *. . . . . 6-Myrna Sue Herriage *. . . . . 6-William Ronald Herriage *. . . . 5-William P Cluck (c1917-?) *. . . 4-Georgia E Cluck (1888-?) *. . sp-John Harrison Roberts (c1836-?) *. . 3-Joseph C Pollard (c1852-?) 2-George Pollard (1814-1883) 2-John R Pollard (c1816-?) & Mary Lee Hickman (c1818-?) *. . 3-Susan Jane Pollard (?-?) *. . sp-John Sellers *. . . 4-Melissa Sellers *. . . 4-James Marshall Sellers (1860-1937) *. . . 4-S T Sellers (1866-1958) *. . 3-Stephen Thomas Pollard (c1843-?) *. . 3-Jesse Pollard (c1845-?) *. . sp-Nancy M Haggard *. . . 4-John W Pollard (c1864-?) *. . . 4-Sarah E Pollard (c1865-?) *. . . 4-Mary Pollard (c1869-?) *. . 3-Mary Pollard (1848-?) *. . sp-William Petty (c1848-? *. . . 4-Samuel Thomas Petty (c1869-?) *. . 3-John Marshall Pollard (c1849-?) *. . 3-Martha Pollard (c1853-?) *. . sp-James White *. . 3-Angeline Maddora Pollard (c1855-?) *. . 3-Peter Humphrey Pollard (c1858-?) *. . 3-George Pollard (1860-?) 2-Elizabeth Jane Pollard (1819-1891) & Benjamin Franklin Hamilton (1820-1862) - Moved to Morgan County, Illinois 2-James Carlisle Pollard (1821-1890) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, James C., b. 10 Feb 1821 VA., m. Synthia Cate 8 Aug 1842 Sevier County, TN, d.18 Apr 1890 Sevier County, TN & Synthia Cate (1823-1892) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Synthia Cate, b. 13 Sep 1821, m. 8 Aug 1842 James C. Pollard; d/o Elijah 'Preacher' Cate and Susannah Underwood., d. 19 Jul 1892 Sevier County, TN. 1850 Census - Eastern Subdivision 12, Sevier, Tennessee James Pollard, 30 VA, farmer Synthia Pollard, 29 TN Susan Pollard, 7 TN George Pollard, 6 TN Emaline Pollard, 4 TN Ira Pollard, 1 TN 1860 Census - District 8, Sevier, Tennessee James Pollard, 38 VA, farmer Syntha Pol *. . 3 Susan Pollard (c1843-?) *. . 3 George Pollad (c1844-?) *. . 3 Emeline Pollard (1847-1928) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Underwood, Emeline, d/o James C. & Scynthia (Cate) Pollard; b. 2 Aug 1847, m. 1) Thomas H. Hickman, 2) James B. Underwood; d. 22 Dec 1928, Inscription on tombstone: w/o James *. . sp-Thomas H Hickman *. . sp-James B Underwood (1838-?) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Underwood, James, s/o Thomas & Elizabeth (Johnson) Underwood; b. 1838, m. 1) Martha Jane McClary 11 Dec 1859, Sevier County; 2) Julia Emmeline (Pollard) Hickman. Date of Death - not on tombstone *. . 3 Ira Pollard (c1849-?) *. . 3 James Franklin Pollard (1860-1929) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, James Franklin, b. Apr 25, 1860, d. Oct 6, 1929, s/o James C. & Scynthia (Cate) Pollard *. . sp-Cordelia Daulton (1862-1933) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Cordelia (Daulton), b. Mar 17, 1862, d. Feb 10, 1933, w/o James Franklin *. . . 4 James Arthur Pollard (1884-1956) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, James A. (Arthur), b. Nov 19, 1884, d. Aug 9, 1956, s/o James Franklin & Cordelia (Daulton) Pollard *. . . 4 Hobart Pollard (1886-1940) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Hobart, b. 1886, d. 1940, h/o Leona King, s/o James Franklin & Cordelia (Daulton) Pollard *. . . sp-Leona King *. . . 4 Joseph Howard Pollard (1891-1975) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Joseph Howard, b. May 6, 1891, d. 16 Oct 1975, m. Nettie Smith 2 Sep 1917, s/o James Franklin & Cordelia (Daulton) Pollard *. . . sp-Nettie Smith (1892-1973) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Nettie S. (Smith), b. Jan 23, 1892, d. Apr 11, 1973, w/o Joseph Howard Pollard *. . . . 5 Oma Mae Pollard (1922-1924) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Oma Mae, b. 16 May 1922, d. 27 Jun 1924, d/o Joseph Howard & Nettie (Smith) Pollard *. . . 4 Coy Frank Pollard (1901-1931) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Coy F. (Frank), b. Jul 6, 1901, d. Mar 28, 1931, s/o James Franklin & Cordelia (Daulton) Pollard *. . . sp-Martha Melissa Johnson (1902-1981) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Martha Melissa, b. Jul 13, 1902, d. Jan 28, 1981, w/o Coy Frank Pollard, d/o Horace & Cynthia Caroline (Underwood) Johnson *. . 3 Jesse C Pollard (1862-1940) Baldwin Cate Cemetery - Pollard, Jesse C., b. 14 Nov 1862, m. 23 Dec 1880, d. 16 Jan 1940, s/o James C. and Synthia Cate Pollard. Spouses: 1) Malinda "Sarah" Cate 2) Martha Adra Holt, DC *. . sp-Malinda Cate (1865-1919)]] Baldwin Cate Cemetery - Pollard, Malinda "Sarah" Cate, d/o James Baldwin Cate and Sarah 'Sallie' Davis. b, 14 Jan 1865 Jefferson County, TN, m. Jesse C. Pollard 23 Dec 1880 d. 19 Aug 1919 Sevier County, TN, DC *. . . 4 Elizabeth Fox Pollard (1884-1983) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Widner, Elizabeth Fox, b. Sep 26, 1884, d. Sep 25 1983, age, 98 yr, 11 mos, 25 days, w/o Harvey A. Widner and Sidney Fox, d/o Jesse C. & Sarah Malinda (Cate) Pollard *. . . sp-Harvey A Widner *. . . 4 Emma Jane Pollard (1886-1983) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, Emma Jane (Pollard), b. 12 Oct 1886, d. 18 Jan 1983, W/of Bruce Hancock, d/o Jesse and Malinda Cate Pollard *. . . sp-Bruce Hancock (1885-1947) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, Bruce, b. 30 Aug 1885, d. 4 Jan 1947, h/o Emma Jane Pollard, s/o Isaac LaFayette and Malinda Payne Underwood Hancock *. . . . 5 Myrtle Elizabeth Hancock (1908-1997) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Gray, Myrtle Elizabeth (Hancock), b. 8 Jul 1908, d. 17 Jun 1997, d/o Bruce & Emma Jane (Pollard) Hancock *. . . . sp-Milton Gray (1889-1963) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Gray, Milton, b. 12 Sep 1889, d. 7 Aug 1963, h/o Myrtle Elizabeth (Hancock) Gray *. . . . 5 James Budord Hancock (1910-1976) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, James Buford, b. 23 Jul 1910, d. 8 Mar 1976, s/o Bruce &, Emma Jane Pollard Hancock, h/o Julia Kate Kinsler Hancock *. . . . sp-Julia Kate Kinsler *. . . . 5 Nadine Hancock (1919-1996) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, Nadine, b. 23 Aug 1919, d. 24 Sep 1996 d/of Bruce and Emma Jane Pollard Hancock. W/of Frank Ellis Davis *. . . . sp-Frank Ellis Davis (1918-1959) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Davis, Frank Ellis, b. 13 Jul 1918, d. 10 Jan 1959, h/o Nadine Hancock Davis Borden *. . . 4 William Monroe Pollard (1892-1960) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, William Monroe, b. Jan 12 ,1892, d. Sep 11, 1960, h/o Josie B. (Hilliard), May 4, 1925, d. Jan 2001, h/o Jean B. (Holt), s/o Jesse C. & Sarah Malinda (Cate) Pollard *. . . sp-Jean B Holt (1902-1966) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Jean B., b. 1902, d. 1966, w/o William Monroe Pollard *. . . 4 Effie Etta Pollard *. . . 4 Bertha Mae Pollard (1895-1979) aka Birdie Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, Bertha 'Birdie' Mae, b. 10 Oct 1895, d. 3 Sep 1979. w/of James Payne Hancock, d/o Jesse and Malinda Cate Pollard *. . . sp-James Payne Hancock (1894-1966) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, James Payne, b. 17 Oct 1894, d. 31 May 1966, s/o Lewis LaFayette and Malinda Payne Underwood Hancock, h/o Bertha Mae Pollard Hancock *. . . . 5 Melton Eugene Hancock (1934-1935) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, Melton Eugene, b. 30 Nov 1934, d. 7 Apr 1935 d/of James Payne and Bertha Mae Pollard Hancock *. . . . 5 Baby Girl Hancock (1937-1937) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Hancock, Infant (girl), b.1937, d. 1937, d/o James Payne and Bertha Mae Pollard Hancock *. . . 4 James Ralph Pollard (1899-1937) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, James Ralph, b. Mar 26, 1899, d. Nov 26 1937, h/o Irene Payne, m. 12 Nov 1920, s/o of Jesse C. & Sarah Malinda (Cate) Pollard *. . . sp-Irene Payne (1890-1955) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Irene (Payne), b. Jun 6, 1890, d. Mar 10, 1955, w/o James Ralph Pollard m. 12 Nov 1920 *. . . 4 Mayme Etta Pollard *. . . sp-Marshall Armstrong Huffaker (1896-1918) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Huffaker, M. A. (Marshall Armstrong), b. 20 Jan 1896, d. 27 Nov 1918, s/o Albert Sevier and Manora (Bales) Huffaker *. . . . 5 Ruby Mae Huffaker (1916-1990) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Huffaker, Ruby Mae, b. 18 Nov 1916, d. 9 Jan 1990, d/o Marshall A. & Mayme Etta (Pollard) Huffaker, m. 1) James Lester Merritt 27 Apr 1935; 2) Bruce Howard Webster *. . . . sp-James Lester Merritt *. . . . sp-Bruce Howard Webster *. . . 4 Nina Pollard *. . . 4 George Pollard *. . . 4 Velma Jo Pollard *. . sp-Martha Adra Holt (1881-1951) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Adra Martha, b. Jul 29 , 1881, d. Oct 31, 1955, 2nd w/o Jesse C. Pollard, m. 20 Jun 1925, Sevier County 2-Doctor Fuquary Pollard (1826-1897) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, D.F. (Doctor Fuquay), b. 9 Feb 1826, d. 12 Jun 1897, m. Elizabeth Angelina Cate 9 Aug 1849. D. F. Pollard was interred when Pollard Cemetery was called McClary Graveyard. (Obit 14 Jul 1897 Sevier County Vindicator), DC & Elizabeth Angeline Cate (1835-1892) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Cate, Elizabeth Angelina, b. 26 Jan 1835, d. 14 Jul 1892, d/o Joshua & Elizabeth (Wilhite) Cate. m. D. F. Pollard *. . 3 Mary Elizabeth Pollard (1853-?) *. . 3 William Anderson Pollard (1856-1891) *. . 3 Jule Evelene Pollard (1857-1861) *. . 3 Baby Boy Pollard (1859-1859) *. . 3 Marthey Jean Pollard (1861-?) *. . 3 George Washington Pollard (1863-?) *. . 3 Nancy Malindy Pollard (1865-1895) *. . sp- ? Atchely *. . 3 Baby Boy Pollard (1867-1870) *. . 3 Robert Alexander Pollard (1871-?) *. . 3 Malisey Bell Pollard (1874-?) *. . sp-Joseph Griffey *. . 3 Virgil Fuquary Pollard (1876-1965) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Virgil F. (Fuquary), b. 3 Sep 1876, d. 1965; s/o D.F. & Elizabeth A. (Cate) Pollard, m. 25 Dec 1898 Laura Cate, DC *. . sp-Laura Cate (1880-1933) Pollard Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Cate, Laura, b. 1880, d. 1933, d/o Michael & Jane (Henry) Cate, m. Virgil F. Pollard *. . 3 Mandrake Greenbury Pollard (1878-?) *. . sp-Mary A ? (c1881-?)]] *. . . 4 Isham H Pollard (c1906-?)]] *. . . 4 Ruth D Pollard (c1911-?)]] *. . . 4 Clarence T Pollard (c1913-?)]] 2-Humprhey Mount Pollard (1828-?) & Nancy Robinson (c1826-bef1900) - Moved to Daviess County, Missouri *. . 3-Andrew E. Pollard (c1849-?) *. . 3-Jesse M. Pollard (c1851-?) *. . sp-Ellen Battle *. . 3-George W. Pollard (1856-1945) *. . sp-Rhoda Jane Bradley (1873-c1906) *. . 3-M.M. Pollard (c1859-?) *. . 3-Harve Pollard (1860-1928) *. . 3-William L. Pollard (c1860-?) *. . 3-Johnny Pollard (c1867-?) 2-Mary Pollard (c1828-?) & J H Hickman (c1828-?) 2-Jesse David Pollard (1831-1905) & Martha J Langston (1835-1905) - Moved to Caldwell County, Missouri 2-William T Pollard (1836-?) & Mahala Arnold (1833-) 2-Polly T Pollard (c1837-?) Beech Springs Cemetery, Kodak, Sevier County, Tennessee - Pollard, Earnest Ray, b. Jun 30, 1920, d. Jul 19, 1920, s/o M/M J.A., DC Pollard, George William, b. 1886, d. 1950, DC Pollard, James Earl, b. Jan 25, 1950, d. Jun 24, 1950, s/o M/M Earl, DC Pollard, James Franklin, b. 27 Aug 1882, Sevier County, TN, DC Pollard, James Jerry, b. May 3, 1939, d. Oct 4, 1967, s/o James Vondis & Mattie Ruth (Cate) Pollard Pollard, Linnie E., b. Apr 24, 1885, d. Aug 19, 1920 Pollard, Ray C., b. Apr 15, 1920, d. Jul 23, 1939, DC Pollard, Robert H., b. Sep 4, 1924, d. Jan 20, 1943, DC Pollard, Vertie Eleanor, b. 1884, d. 1974 Notes *If you have any additions or corrections please contact WilliamShade@gmail.com. Thanks. References Contributors --Will 05:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) category:Pollard (surname)